Currently, a map-based service is increasingly concerned and a variety of products respectively promotes a variety of location-based service. BaiDu Map (BaiDu is a registered trademark of BaiDu Corporation in China) provides a location-sharing service, by which a user can invite friends to share location information, share with friends the location information of his own, or set existing location-sharing contacts. Google Latitude provides an active sharing mode and increases a function of recording personal track so that a user can report the user's current location through a cell phone and view the location reported by a friend and himself history location information. iPhone provides an application which is named “Find My Friends” through which a location tracking function can be implemented among a plurality of cell phones.
However, the prior art above can only provide the location information of the users for sharing and cannot provide navigation service.